Keep Holding On
by SupaDorkiiex3
Summary: Jake comes back from Romania and Miley is over him. But what happens when he goes to the deepest depths of apology to win her back? How does broken glass and a lost love fit into it? Will lies get between them? R&R Please! Jiley! Finally Complete! XD
1. Emo Times

Ahhhh, this is my first fanfic. I'm sorry if it sucks. Please Read and Rate. Comments and Advice are greatly appreciated. I WANT CRITISM! Not the kind like: OH MY GOSH. I HATE THE NAME LAUREN! x But critism that I could use to improve in my writing. So uh thanks for spending like a minute reading this note. :D

**Summary:** Jake comes back from Romania and Miley is over him. But what happens when he goes to the deepest depths of apology to win her back? And how does broken glass and a lost love fit into it? Read to find out. x MileyxJake

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hannah Montana. Cause if I did, I would have never let Cody Linley leave the Season One part of the show. D: I would have made him stayed forever. nn Oh I don't own the song that I use in the beginning. P It's called 'Ohio is for Lovers' by Hawthorne Heights. It's awesome. P If you have time you should take a listen.

Miley's POV:

_And I can't make it on my own! _

_(I can't make it on my own!)  
Because my heart is in Ohio!_

Okay, my heart really isn't in Ohio, but you can say it'sin Romania. It's been four months since my boyfriend, Jake Ryan; yes the zombie slayer, left to Romania to shoot that stupid movie Frankie Muniz dropped out of. I mean why did he have to get the part? And why did he just have to say yes? And why did he have to kiss me!? If he didn't kiss me I probably wouldn't be crying my eyes out, screaming, yelling and singing and listening to the most emo and angry songs ever recorded.

_So cut my wrists and black my eyes (echo: Cut my wrists and black my eyes)!  
So I can fall asleep tonight! (Or die)  
because you kill me!  
You know you do,  
you kill me well!  
You like it too, and I can tell!  
You never stop until my final breath is gone!_

Fine, I'm still not completely over him. But, I still hate him with 99 of my being. 1 still loves him, but I can't let that 1 let him walk all over me. He left me for 4 months. Never called me, emailed me, text me, no cards or anything.

KNOCK KNOCK –

"Miley, let me in!" yelled my best friend Lilly Truscott.

"No, I can't. I'm dying," I called, turning up my iPod speakers higher.

I started to yell/sing:

YELLS:

Spare me just three last words  
"I love you" is all she heard  
"I'll wait for you, but I can't wait forever"

"MILEY STOP LISTENING TO EMO SONGS!" yelled Lilly, banging the door. "You know what if you won't unlock this door I'm going to tell the world about your alter ego Hannah Montana butt!"

"YOU WOULDN'T!" I yelled, turning down the music.

"I WOULD!" yelled Lilly. "I'LL CALL THAT REPORTER YOU TALKED TO WHEN JAKE FIRST MOVED HERE!"

"JAKE!" I yelled before I bawled into tears again. "He left me. I have to get over him Lilly," I said burying my head into my pillow.

NO POV:

While she was screaming, Lilly was using an assortment of keys Jackson gave her that could possibly unlock her door. After trying at least ten times, she finally came to a key that was purple with a yellow star on it. She popped it into the keyhole and turned then…

POP –

The door popped open and Lilly saw Miley crying into her pillow. She patted her best friend's back trying to comfort her.

"The only way to get over him is to WANT to get over him 100 He's coming back in two days and you have to tell him seriously and straight that you are over him. Give him a piece of your mind," said Lilly as if knowing the debate she had in her head before hand. (A/N: Me and my best friend can read each other's minds and I thought it would be cool if they could too. x)

Miley thought hard about this advice. It made sense. She wasn't completely over Jake, because part of her still loved him. She had to completely let go. She had to think of all the pain he made her go through. 'You have to let him go Miley. Completely.'

After 30 minutes of silence, Miley took a deep breath.

"Lilly, I think I can let go," said Miley seriously.

-------

The next morning at school:

JAKE'S POV:

I can't believe I'm going to go back to school tomorrow. I can't wait to see Miley. I missed her the whole time I was in Romania. I told her I was coming back tomorrow, but I really wanted to surprise her. I came to school early and waited by her locker. When I saw her walk in, I took a double take. Was it possible she got prettier over four months? Her hair was nice and her clothes were hot, but her face was missing what I loved most about it. Her smile. She blank expressed face changed into a scowl when she saw me.

I came up to hug her, but she harshly pushed me away.

"Jake! What are you doing here?!" she said madly. I looked at her confused and saw Lilly scowling too.

"I came home early! Aren't you glad to see me?" I asked.

"Jake you ignored me for four months. We're over," she said coldly, turning her back away from me.

She opened her locker, got her books and walked away.

"Miley wait!" I called.

She never looked back once, as her beautiful brown hair swayed side to side.

'We can't be over,' I said no more than a whisper.

And for the first time, I said something, and I was ignored and never answered.

**A/N: **Sorry, since this is my first fanfic, I'll uhh continue if I get at least three positive reviews. If I totally suck spend like 2 minutes to send in a review telling me. I don't wanna look like a loser posting a story that sucks. P

12-08-06: Ahhh Sorry for the typo. XD I meant to say "**alter**" not alto… if you saw that. Thank you, **Cupid's Bride**, for pointing that out. XD Kinda stupid of me since I take band. OO


	2. Disappointment and Broken Glass

**KEEP HOLDING ON; **

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Hannah Montana. When I do, there will be a new character named Lauren who will steal Jake from Miley! XD Lol jk. I love Miley/Jake pairings.

Jake's POV:

I need to win her back. I need to show her I still care about her… Damn. News spreads fast. 10 minutes after arriving at school, five girls gathered around me. Saying things like: "Jake! Did you miss me?" or "Jakey! I'm so glad you're back!" These things meant nothing to me. I couldn't care less of what they had to say. The only girl who meant the world to me and the girl that I cared for with all my heart hated me.

I walked into Homeroom and took my seat on the desk left of Miley's. As I walked in I could see her smile from talking to Lilly fade and turn into her death scowl. I gave her an awkward smile and she looked away.

"Miley, look I'm sorry I couldn't-" I started. But I was cut off.

"Save it Jake. I don't want to hear it. Because one look at your deep blue eyes will make me fall weak on my knees and forgive you. And I can't possibly let you walk all over me like that," she explained, as she covered her face with her hands. "I don't want to feel pain." She looked up and her mascara and make-up was smeared and her face was hurt and pained.

I had no idea I hurt her that much. I felt like realization punched my gut and told me that it was all my fault that this happened. If only I didn't take that part in that movie… Miley and I could be together. We wouldn't be going through this. If I could turn back time I wouldn't have taken that role in the movie. I had to tell her that.

I stood up and got her a tissue on Mr. Corelli's desk to wipe off her make up. On my way back to my seat, I tried to tell her how much she meant to me. "Miley, if I could only-" I started. But suddenly Mr. Corelli came in.

"Students take your seats! Anyone up will get a detention!" He yelled. "I am in a bad mood today, because I found a rat eat through my entire sack of BBQ sunflower seeds. What was worse is that they started pooping red stuff in my laundry!"

I quickly took my seat and hating myself.

"As for announcements, as you may know, our beloved student, Jake Ryan, is back from Romania!" said Mr. Corelli happily, clapping his hands. "How did the movie go Jake?"

I was staring at Miley the whole time and not aware of anything or anyone in my surroundings. And after a big moment of silence people started to pick up that I wasn't paying attention at all. I only snapped out of it until Oliver, who sat behind me, shook my shoulder.

"Uh Mr. Corelli, Jake is staring at Miley Hilly-Billy," tattled Amber.

"When he should be staring at me," said Ashley and Amber at the same time.

"Oooh-Tsss" they said in unison putting their fingers together.

"Oh uh the movie was great. But, I really missed Malibu. Especially going to school with all of you. I missed all my friends," I said looking at Miley. I needed her to forgive me.

She turned her head and whispered something to Lilly that I didn't catch.

I loved her. The way she smiled, talked, laughed and looked at me. The way she treated me like a person, not a celebrity. She probably thinks that I don't love her, but she was wrong. I didn't just love her. I NEEDED her. Miley was and is everything thing to me.

What could I do to possibly win her back?

--------------------------------------------------

Miley's POV:

While Mr. Corelli was talking I kept thinking about Jake.

I am so confused. Jake really seems sorry, but I don't know what to do. Forgive or Forget? Forgiving is what 51 percent of me wants to do, but 49 percent is telling me that I should let go off him and find someone else. From being completely over him, I'm finding myself still in love with him. What hurts me the most is that my heart is telling me that I can't go on without him.

I kept thinking in my head. _Should I Forgive Him?_ I asked myself. My heart was screaming 'YES! YOU WOULD BE HAPPY!' But, my head was screaming 'NO! HE'LL HURT YOU AGAIN!'

Inside I was having a debate with myself.

I had a lot on my mind. There was a horrible feeling I had in my heart during those months and I was trying to find the best word to call it.

I thought of those days that I waited around doing nothing on the computer, refreshing on my email box, waiting for him to email me. The days that I wished with all my heart he would just pick up a phone and call me. And the sleepless nights I would have thinking that if I fell asleep now, he might've called me and I being sleeping not able to pick up. The mornings that I would convince myself to get up because he might call me during the day. And the days I was convinced he would call but never did.

I finally found the perfect word to express this emotion.

Disappointment.

Those four months killed me inside. My grades dropped, because everything in the world didn't seem to matter anymore. Even Hannah had to suffer. I remember going to concerts with a frown on my face and singing with a swollen heart. It's really hard to sing and inspire, when you are hurting so bad inside that you want to crawl to the ends of the earth.

I loved him and thought he loved me. But I guess we can't all win in this game of love.

---------------------------------------------------------------

THAT NIGHT:

Jake was lying in his room thinking of Miley again;

Jake's POV

Miley and I basically kept our distance during school. I guess being around me made her confused. So left her alone for a while to sort of her thoughts. But something haunted my thoughts. What if she's completely over me and gets another boyfriend? Technically we are broken up, but I need to reach her somehow. But how? She wouldn't pick up her cell phone, if I called… I wanted to run to her house right now, but it she probably wouldn't let me in. Plus, its like midnight and she might be sleeping.

I decided to call Oliver and since he's friends with Miley maybe he can help me.

"Smoken Oken here. Talk to me."

"Hey Oliver. It's Jake."

"Sup Jake?"

"I kinda wanted to talk to you about Miley…" I started.

"Oh. You probably know this but, she's mad at you for ignoring her while you were in Romania," said Oliver.

"I know, but what should I do to tell her I love her?"

"Talk to her. She needs you dude. Miley's been a wreck ever since you left. I mean really! Lately she only laughs or smiles when I do something really stupid like hit my head."

"Oh.."

"Since I helped you, you repay me. What about hooking me up with Emily Osment's number? Arg. I gotta go. My mom is using her MAN voice. Give me the number later. See ya dude."

"Yeah okay. Bye."

I decided Oliver was right and I needed to talk to her. I ran out of my house with my mom screaming at me for leaving without a reason. But I didn't care. My mom getting mad at me is the least of my problems at the moment.

-------------------------------------------------

Miley's POV:

I was lying on my bed, in my room, doing nothing. Okay, I was fantasy Jake thinking again at least. I realized daydreaming was useless and decided that I should at least play my guitar. I picked up my acoustic guitar and starting strumming. I found myself instantly playing me and Jake's old song. A song that I wrote with a heavy heart on the day we shared our first kiss and the day that I received news that ruined my life. That day was probably the worst day of my life.

But what I didn't know, was that the worst day was going to be today, and it was all going to happen now.

-------------------------------------------------

When I reached Miley's house, I looked for her window and saw that the lights were on. She was playing her guitar and singing. Everything in the world seemed to be silent and I could softly hear her sing. Her voice was like an angel.

_Keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through _

_We'll make it through _

_Just stay strong _

_Cause you know I'm here for you _

_I'm here for you _

_There's nothing you can say _

_Nothing you can do _

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth _

_So, keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through _

_We'll make it through _

I remembered this song. Before I left, it was our song. On the night of my flight, hours after our first kiss, which was awesome by the way, I went to her house and she told me she wrote us a song. Miley said it was because she would always be there for me.

I threw a pebble I found on the floor and hit her window. She probably didn't hear me, so I threw more pebbles for probably 5 minutes until one actually broke the window and pieces shattered. (**A/N**: There is your broken glass from the summary. XD Sorry it's not that big, but I was iffy about having Jake have glass cut him… I didn't know how to fit it in with the story. Plus, I would never want to scar Cody Linley! xD) With that, Miley finally noticed that I was there and opened her window. Miley saw me, did her cringed nose facial expression and disappeared for a second. I decided to climb this wood plank thing on the side of the house that led to the balcony of Miley's room.

On my way up, I saw Miley come back and finally come out of her room.

"Jake! What are you doing here?" She yelled angrily.

"Miley, I came here because-" I was looking at Miley and staring at how beautiful she looked. I being a klutz while daydreaming, slipped on the next step and lost grip. Everything was so fast and for probably 10 seconds I was falling. Miley screamed and instantly disappeared. It all happened so fast and suddenly I hit the ground.

Everything was blurry after I hit the ground and saw a blurry white light and a blurred Miley coming out of her front door. She ran up to me and looked into my eyes, placing her hands on mine.

"Jake! You're going to be okay. Just hold on! I'm going to call an ambulance," she sobbing.

She was about get up and get a phone, until I tightened my grip on her hands. With the some of the last ounces of strength I had left I said, "I came because, Miley, I love you. Miley, If I could turn back time-"

Miley put her finger to my lips. She was crying and I softly heard her say, "It's okay. I love you too Jake."

Despite all the pain and broken bones, I smiled and closed my eyes.

**A/N:** Oh my gooderness! Is Jake dead? What will happen to Jake? Review me with your thoughts and ideas please! And things that you want to happen. XD I'm still thinking of exactly how I want this story to end. Thanks for my lovely reviews on the other chapter. :D Please hit the little button that says Review on the left. XD

"Keep Holding On" (the song) is by Avril Lavigne. It's new! If you haven't listened to it yet, you should go look it up on iTunes or something. XD


	3. The Poor, Ugly and Dirty Place

**KEEP HOLDING ON; **

**Disclaimer: **I stteeel dunt own Hannah Montana. Sowwie. (

LAST TIME:

_Everything was blurry after I hit the ground and saw a blurry white light and a blurred Miley coming out of her front door. She ran up to me and looked into my eyes, placing her hands on mine._

"_Jake! You're going to be okay. Just hold on! I'm going to call an ambulance," she sobbing. _

_She was about get up and get a phone, until I tightened my grip on her hands. With the some of the last ounces of strength I had left I said, "I came because, Miley, I love you. Miley, If I could turn back time-"_

_Miley put her finger to my lips. She was crying and I softly heard her say, "It's okay. I love you too Jake." _

_Despite all the pain and broken bones, I smiled and closed my eyes._

_--------------------  
_

Lilly's POV:

Okay, its been about two months since Jake (Miley's boyfriend), fell off some plank wood thing on her house and went into a coma. According to Miley, before he went in the coma, he said that he loved her and now they are back together. And so now, since Miley knows that he loves her, she's been waiting everyday in his hospital room for him to wake up. Everyone from school sent cards, and many times reporters came and tried to sneak in. I come by the hospital twice a week to visit too.

I feel really bad for Miley. She's been so sad lately and won't do anything fun. She's too afraid that Jake would wake up while she's away on tour as Hannah or go anywhere less than an hour away.

So this weekend, I'm going to try to convince her to go to Florida in Disney World. I mean its Disney World! Who wouldn't want to go? (A/N: I LOVE THEME PARKS! ROLLAR COASTERS ARE AWESOME! OKAY THAT WAS RANDOM!)

-------------------

No POV:

Miley was in the hospital room with Jake again. He was still unconscious and lying there. '_This wouldn't have happened if I forgave him earlier' _she thought. Instantly she was in tears. But, then she decided that tears wouldn't help the situation and maybe it was better to drift into the past when everything was still okay.

_Flash Back:_

"_Hey Miley. Wanna go to the dance with me?" asked Jake smiling._

"_Yes!" Miley yelled._

_Girls were awwing in the background when Miley realized her mistake._

"_I mean no!" she yelled._

"_No?" he asked, like his ego was being burned._

"_Yes I mean no!" she answered._

_Everyone was confused until Miley gave them a hint. _

"_Now you cheer." _

_Instantly they cheered and Miley and Lilly walked away._

_END FLASHBACK._

She smiled. And maybe it was just her imagination but Jake looked like he was smiling too.

Miley looked around the room and remembered she brought her guitar today.

"Jakey, I finally finished the song!" she said happily. "I'm sorry I couldn't sing it for you earlier, but I hope you're not mad."

She closed her eyes and started strumming.

_You're not alone _

_Together we stand _

_I'll be by your side _

_You know I'll take your hand _

_When it gets cold _

_And it feels like the end _

_There's no place to go _

_You know I won't give in _

_No, I won't give in…_

She only played the first verse, because after she looked up and saw Lilly at the door with a tear rolling down her cheek. Oliver was there too, half smiling and waved.

"That was a beautiful song Miley," said Lilly walking up to Miley giving her a hug. "I hope he wakes up soon."

"Me too," Miley replied sadly. "I miss him. This is even worse. Before I knew he would come back in four months, but now who knows when he will."

"Uhh Oliver and I," started Lilly. "Wanted you to go with us to Disney World. My parents bought the three of us tickets and you know, we wanted you to take a break. Have fun. Eat Cotton Candy. Go on rides. Watch Oliver pee in his pants…"

"Hey! That was only one time and it was because I thought the ghost in the Haunted Mansion was real," said Oliver defensively crossing his arms around his chest.

"I wish I could… but Jake…" said Miley. "What if he wakes up and I'm not here?"

"Well, we can write him a note on the side of his bed and if he wakes up he will, you know, read it," answered Lilly.

"What if someone takes the note?" asked Miley.

"Who would do something like that?" said Oliver. (A/N: Hint hint. Think… Who would?)

"Yeah, you're right… I need to take a break from all this," said Miley.

So that night, Oliver and Lilly slept over at Miley's and the next day, they went to Florida. Little did they know, evil was on it's way.

------------------------

WHILE MILEY, LILLY AND OLIVER WERE ON THEIR WAY TO DISNEY WORLD:

Amber and Ashley were getting ready in Ashley's bathroom to go to visit Jake in the hospital.

"Ashley come on, I want to see Jakey-kins," complained Amber.

"Ugh. That's why you look so much uglier than me. You rush," scoffed Ashley.

"Oh no you didn't!" snapped Amber.

"Oh yes I did!" yelled Ashley.

They began walking out to the car, arguing the whole time.

(They continued to do this "Oh no you didn't" and "Oh yes I did" thing in the car.)

When they got to the hospital an old lady told them to shut up.

"Oh yeah. Ashley we have to be quiet here, because people are poor, dirty and ugly here," whispered Amber.

"Oh my gosh you are right. I feel so bad for them," said Ashley putting her hand to her lips.

"I'm so glad we're gorgeous," they said in unison. "Oooh. Tssss."

"Yeah. I think this is his room," said Ashley.

They walked into the room and saw Jake sleeping. There was a note on his side table signed by Miley.

_December 15, 2006_

_Dear Jake, _

_Hey Jakey! I'm sorry if you woke up and didn't see me, but I'm at Disney World right now. You've been in a coma for 2 months and Lilly and Oliver thought it would be good for me to take a break. I've been in this room waiting for you for 2 months and I deserve a break right? I really miss you. I'll be back on Sunday! _

_Love you,_

_Miley_

"Ooh. Miley Hilly-Billy's been here," said Amber.

"Oops," said Ashley dropping the note in the garbage.

Amber put a picture of her and Ashley framed on his nightstand. They both took a last look and Jake and both dropped their purses in shock…

**A/N: **Oooh. What will happeennn? If you watch Desperate Housewives Season 3, this is where I got this idea! X Oops I have said too much. I'll update when I get to at least a total of 15 reviews:D

Thank you for my reviews on my last chapters:D

And I'm thinking of using someone's name as a nurse for this story so if you want review me and I might use your name for the story. :) (Depending on how many people give me names) I'm not good at thinking of names so lists with lots of names work too!

Oh yeah. The trio can go to Disney World on Friday morning and come back on Sunday, because they are on Winter Break. T.T –sigh- I wish I were on break. –cries-

Once again the song is by Avril Lavigne. It's called "Keep Holding On". I dunno I've just been obsessed with it. XD That's why I decided to write this story. It's kinda different from Avril's style, but it's still pretty. Lot's of people think it's weird, but I like it. XD Okay now I'm blabbering. Review meeh plox!


	4. Evil Claws It's Way In

**KEEP HOLDING ON;**

**Disclaimer: **Wahh Hannah Montana is owned by Disney. Sorry. :( If I owned Disney, I would drown myself in a chocolate fountain. xD

**Woosha! **

**Last time on "Keep Holding On"**

_**-**flash-_

_Miley, Oliver and Lilly went to Disney World in Florida._

_-flash-_

_Amber and Ashley came to visit Jake in the hospital…_

_-flash-_

Amber put a picture of her and Ashley framed on his nightstand. They both took a last look and Jake and both dropped their purses in shock…

-----------

NO POV:

Amber and Ashley were just about to leave when they both took a last look at Jake. What they saw made them both drop their purses.

"Where am I?" asked Jake blinking.

"Uhhh you're in the poor, dirty, and ugly place," said Ashley.

Amber elbowed her and said, "You're at a place people call a… wait what do they call this place again?"

Ashley rolled her eyes and said, "A hospitable. Duh!"

Jake was puzzled. "Hospital? And uhh who are you two?" he asked.

"I'm uh Amber and that's Ashley," said Amber smiling and pointing to Ashley.

"Don't you remember us?" asked Ashley.

"No.. I don't remember being here… I just moved to Malibu didn't I? For Zombie High?" asked Jake.

"Wait can you excuse us for a second?" asked Ashley.

"Sure…" said Jake puzzled. He was looking around and saw the picture of Amber and Ashley on his nightstand. _'Are one of these girls my girl friend or something?'_ he thought.

"He doesn't remember anything!" whispered Amber loudly.

"Shh I think we shouldn't tell him about Miley Hilly-Billy. He obviously liked us before. Anyways if one of us dates Jake Ryan we'll be famous!" said Ashley. (A/N: I know I'm making Ashley seem kind of smart here, but uh I gotta get the story going and I inserted a brain into Ashley right now and I'm going to take it out soon. XD)

"Okay! You are so smart!" said Amber agreeing.

"Okay, since I thought of it I get to be Jake's girlfriend," said Ashley.

"NO WAY! ME!" yelled Amber.

"I THOUGHT OF IT!" yelled Ashley.

"Ladies! What's going on?" asked Jake.

"Well, Jake I guess you're wondering who we are...," started Amber.

"Yeah, Jake, I'm your girlfriend!" said Ashley happily.

"Really?" asked Jake unbelievably.

"Yes! I've been waiting here for you to wake up for two months! We've been going to school at Sea View Middle School and we are madly in love," said Ashley.

"Oh. I guess that's why I have a picture of you on my nightstand…" said Jake softly.

"Exactly. Amber here, is my best friend and has been waiting here too," Ashley said. Come on she was a partial accomplist. She had to give her some credit.

"Oh okay. Well I think I should call my parents and tell her I woke up from my… uh coma right?" asked Jake making sure.

"What's a co-" Amber started.

"Shush! Yes you were in a coma," said Ashley covering Amber's mouth.

"Okay… I think I'll be able to leave the hospital soon then," said Jake. "I think I can walk. Umm I'm only wearing a hospital robe under this blanket so can you leave?"

"Oh sure," said Amber and Ashley leaving. They left giggling mischievously.

Poor Miley was in Florida and didn't know that evil has clawed their way into Jake's heart.

---------------

AT FLORIDA:

Miley, Oliver and Lilly went on Space Mountain, Splash Mountain, Thunder Mountain, all the mountains they had in Disney World. They had a great time and were stopping to have a bite to eat at a diner afterwards until they saw a news report.

"Hello this is Bree Young Takahashi (blah blah) Samuels, infront of the Malibu Community Hospital. Jake Ryan, our beloved Zombie Slayer, has awoken from his coma!" she said excited and smiling.

Miley was in shock. "Oh my gosh I knew this would happen!" she exclaimed. "We need to get back now!" She was already running out the door with Oliver and Lilly following her.

Right after they left the diner they stopped at, the news report was still playing.

"Jake how are you? When did you wake up?" the reporter asked.

"I woke up just a couple hours ago. My girlfriend here came in with her friend and I woke up," he said "girlfriend" uneasily. _'This doesn't feel right…'_ he thought.

Pictures were being flashed and Amber and Ashley were getting their publicity.

--------

Miley, Oliver and Lilly were on their way back to Malibu on a plane.

"At least he got your note…" said Lilly.

"And we had fun…" said Oliver.

"I think you should be happy Miley. He woke up! Now everything will be back to normal!" said Lilly.

"Yeah, since he got your note, he'll know you were gone and everything will be the same," said Oliver.

"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't be worried. I should be happy. Jake and I will be together again! Nothing will stop us! Not Romania! Not school! Not even Amber and Ashley!" said Miley.

Oh so she thought… but when she came home, she had a big problem to return to. It wasn't anything like Romania. More like a lost memory of the one she loved most.

**A/N: **Ahh Jake woke up! Hehe Sorry this Fic is getting kinda rushed. I just don't want to write a really long fic. :P Like I didn't really talk about Miley waiting for Jake that much… But uh this fic will probably end in maybe 3 or 4 chapters:)

Incase any of you were wondering how Jake lost his memory, well like when you get in a coma, sometimes you can forget a couple of things… I think… WELL I THINK SO! XD If it's not really like that I'm sorry and then he just lost his memory because of the fall. :P

Oh yes thank you for the names and the reviews! The nurse will come soon. ;D Probably in the next chapter or the chapter after it. Um the nurse is going to be a girl… nothing against man nurses but I think I can picture the nurse better as a girl then a boy. XD

I'm so happy I'm getting a solid 5 reviews per chapter:D That's awesome! So I'll update the next chapter at 20 reviews or when I get happy with the next chapter I'm writing. Thanks!


	5. Figuring Out Evil's Plan

**KEEP HOLDING ON;**

**Disclaimer:** Uh huh. YEEEAAH. I suddenly own Hannah Montana. NOT! Wahhhhh… Still don't own Hannah Montana… Disney does. D: And I still don't know if Jake is coming back in the 2nd season. :( . Most likely Disney just used that Romania thing to get Cody Linley off the show. I hope not though. I hate it when they do things like that :(

**Last timeee: **

-flash-

Jake woke up from his coma.

"_Where am I?" asked Jake blinking._

-flash-

Amber and Ashley sabotaged Jake

"_Well, Jake I guess you're wondering who we are," started Amber._

"_Yeah, Jake, I'm your girlfriend!" said Ashley happily._

-flash-

Miley sees the beginning of a news report saying that Jake woke up from his coma and was rushing back to Malibu. But missing the end of the report didn't see the part of brainwashed Jake stating that Ashley is his girlfriend.

**DUN DUN DUN NOWWWW:**

Miley, Lilly and Oliver just returned from Florida. They all quickly dropped off their stuff at their homes and had Miley's dad drive them to the Malibu Community Hospital.

The trio ran up to the front desk to check-in. They collected their stickers authorizing that they could had a patient to see and rushed to Jake's room.

"Jake! I'm so sorry! I was at Disney World when you woke up!" said Miley, hugging Jake.

Jake was puzzled as a beautiful brown haired girl, about his age came up to hug him. _'Who's she? Wait… if that Ashley girl is my girlfriend… then who is this girl? Maybe she's one of my friends… But wow… she's pretty… Stop it Jake! You have a girlfriend!'_

Miley sensed that Jake wasn't hugging back and not very thrilled to see her. "Uh Jake what's wrong?"

"Uh who are you?" asked Jake still confused.

"Nice one Jake. Come on, I'm your girlfriend, Miley. Duh!" said Miley unknowing of Jake's condition.

Confused again, Jake couldn't find his mouth. "But that Ashley girl is my girlfriend," said Jake softly, pointing to Ashley who was with Amber at the door. Ashley smiled and blew a kiss at him.

Lilly and Oliver were silent until they heard this. They paused, flinched, blinked and dropped open their mouths yelling at the same time. "WHAT!?" they yelled in unison.

Miley looked at her weird friends and turned her head back to Jake. "Huh?" questioned Miley. Jake gave her no answer. She looked at the evil grins Amber and Ashley had on their faces. "Can you excuse the five of us for a second, Jake?"

"Sure," answered Jake shrugging his shoulders.

Miley pushed Amber, Ashley, Oliver and Lilly out of the room and closed the door.

"Okay witches. What did you do to and say to Jake?" asked Miley angrily.

"Nothing," they answered in unison. "Oooh-Tsss."

"Anyways, Millie you aren't needed here anymore. Jake doesn't remember you and obviously only liked you because he was confused and didn't know any better. Now he does and has me. So you can go crawl back to Texas," said Ashley opening the door to Jake's room.

"Mhmm," agreed Amber following.

"Grrr… I hate them. But I'll deal with them later. I wonder why Jake doesn't remember me… I think we should talk to Jake's doctor…" said Miley.

------------------

Jake was thinking while the others were outside. _'Who do I believe? Man, that Miley girl is cute and I somehow remember her from somewhere, but that Ashley girl was the one who visited me first… and plus if that Miley girl was my girlfriend, she mustn't have missed me that much, since she went to Disney World while I was in my coma…" _

Jake put his hands in his face.

'I just don't picture myself being with Ashley before the coma… but I could somehow picture me with Miley..'

When he looked up, he saw Ashley then Amber walk in.

"Jakey, we're back!" Ashley yelled. 'I just wanted to tell you that, that Millie girl is lying to you. I'm your girlfriend!" Ashley said pouting at the end. "I can't believe the nerve of some people. Would lie to steal someone's boyfriend!"

"I guess. I mean, she wasn't here when I woke up and was in Disney World instead. She probably wasn't my girlfriend because she was at Disney World celebrating…" said Jake.

"Exactly. And I care about you," said Ashley, kissed Jake on the lips and hugged him.

"I guess so…" said Jake, no louder than a whisper.

-----------------

While Amber and Ashley were with Jake:

"Miss Stewart. Jake, as you know, was in a coma. And, it is sometimes common when in a coma, to forget things. Sometimes you need to help them catch up with what they missed or don't remember," said Jake's doctor, Dr. Bob.

"Oh I see," said Miley. _'Everything makes sense. Amber and Ashley must have came to visit Jake, seen him wake up, told him that Ashley was his girlfriend, and now he knows the wrong thing…' _thought Miley, fitting everything together.

"Jake will be released from the hospital tomorrow, but is required to stay for tonight," said the doctor.

"Thanks Dr. Bob," said Miley.

On their way out, Miley was upset. "Guys what do I do? Jake doesn't remember me, and Ashley told him that he was her girlfriend. We don't have pictures together or anything… How do I prove to him that he was my boyfriend not hers?" she asked.

"I really don't know Miley…" said Lilly. "I really don't know…"

"I can't help but feel this is all my fault Miles… I'm really sorry. I wish we didn't go to Disney World. I mean we had fun, but it wasn't worth this…" apologized Oliver.

"It's okay guys… I just need to find a way for Jake to remember me…" Miley said.

The trio hugged and walked to Jake's room. Opening the door, Miley saw Ashley and Jake's kiss. Her heart shattered. Mixed emotions of sadness and anger, Miley slammed the door and ran out crying. Lilly and Oliver went to follow her.

Jake's natural instinct made him try to get up and run after her but his legs were still weak and there was a cord on his arm was attached to a water bag on a stand, which made him stuck.

'_Why did I try to run after her?' _thought Jake.

-------------------

That Night in Jake's Hospital Room:

Jake was tossing and turning in his bed. He was having a bad dream. Darkness was filling everything in sight and he was running and running. Suddenly, Jake heard a voice, an angelic voice that was singing to him. He couldn't put his finger to who it was singing. He kept running and running away from the darkness and the voice was getting louder and louder. He followed the voice. He kept running, until he saw a white door. He questioned whether to open the door or not. But again he heard the voice of a girl singing. He turned the doorknob and reached a completely white room, and saw a girl was beautiful, long brown hair, her back facing him, with a guitar singing. He mustered up the courage and tapped her shoulder. She paused and was slowly turning until… he woke up and saw a nurse in front of his face asking him what he would like for breakfast.

'_So close,'_ he thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you for reading this! Thanks for all my reviews on my other four chapters. :)

Ahh I hope this chapter wasn't that bad. XD I know I haven't updated for a couple days, but I kept going to my cousin's house every night til like 3 am! I didn't get that much time to write and edit this chapter that much so I didn't want to post it yet. :) But I hope it wasn't that bad.

If you find any errors please review me and tell me!

LOL! Yes the doctor's name is Bob! See this is what happens when I need to think of a random name for a character! XD

Another random thing, does anyone know what you call those water bag on a stand things that attach to your arm? I'm not very good at medical things, so I didn't really know what to call it. XD I was just wondering what they were called. And if you don't really need those while in a coma, sorry also. I'm kind of stupid like thatttt… But I hope they do need them, because I don't wanna look that stupid:P

And thank you, **Cupid's Bride**, for all your tips and reviews:D I really hope you review me again and tell me if I'm improving or if I'm getting worse XD BE HARSH! I REALLY WANT TO IMPROVE! XD

Please review me! I would love to hear you thoughts about this story or things I should write better. :D


	6. Guitars and Dreams

**KEEP HOLDING ON;**

**A/N:** Yayyy thank you for my reviews again. 30 reviews for 5 chapters from a newbie author like meeh is kewl. :D Sorry I haven't updated for a while! This week have been busy with band concerts and I couldn't write anything on Friday cause my friends and I watched 'Happy Feet' which was pretty good. I LOVE THE AMIGOS! GO SEE IT! XD

**Disclaimer:** Ahh Still don't own Hannah Montana. If I did I'd drown my self in a chocolate fountain. o.o Yes I know I'm weird. XD

----------------------------------------------

Once Miley got home from the hospital it was late at night and she couldn't sleep. She turned on her lamp and took out her diary that she wrote in whenever something "big" happened. Jake losing his memory and thinking Ashley was definitely big! And Jake KISSING Ashley was HUGE.

She wrote down all her thoughts and went to sleep right after. It made her feel better when she spilled everything to her diary.

From the diary of Miley Stewart:

_Once upon a time, Jake went into a coma, he woke up and saw his girlfriend Miley, remembered her instantly and they lived happily ever after. _

_Sounds nice right? _

_Well too bad cause that's not what happened._

_I went to Disney World for a break and Amber and Ashley just had to screw everything up again! So no, he didn't wake up and see me and we aren't living happily ever after. More like the opposite. Ashley told Jake tons of lies and he believed her, since he lost partially his memory, only remembering things that happened before he moved to Malibu six months ago. Ashley, supposedly, is Jake's girlfriend and they are madly in love. If you think that's bad what's worse is, I saw them kissing. Talk about gross. I wanted to smack her right there. I was about to, but something about seeing Jake kissing another girl just made me freeze. I couldn't stand it, and I basically did the best thing I thought of doing at the moment. Run. _

_There's nothing much I can do about it, so the end, right? I don't really know… _

_Right now I'm in the mixture of mad, jealous, upset and sad. First of all, I am mad at Amber and Ashley for lying to Jake. I'm sort of mad at Jake for kissing her, but how would he know? I can't technically get mad at him if he was kissing a girl that was supposedly his girlfriend. Second of all, I guess I'm also upset because Ashley got to kiss Jake and I didn't. I'm also upset because if I didn't go to Disney World and if I stayed with Jake none of this would have happened. _

_And if you can't guess why I am sad you are a donut. I AM SAD BECAUSE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE DOESN'T REMEMBER ME AND NOW I'M LYING HERE BASICALLY DEAD IN MY BED TRYING, BUT NOT SUCCEEDING TO FEEL BETTER!_

_Grrr… It's getting late though. I know that writing this won't change anything, but it does make me feel better. Maybe I'll write a song tomorrow. Man, but my guitar is at the hospital. Maybe I'll get it, if I have the guts at least. If anything comes up again I'll write._

_-Miley_

-------------------------------------------------

Jake was dressed able to leave and still eating his breakfast that morning in the hospital. He kept thinking of that dream. It didn't seem like a normal dream. He kept thinking of the girl. And how her voice comforted him so much. He wanted to find that girl… if she was real anyways. But somehow he felt like she was real.

Jake was picking on the scrambled eggs on his plate, until Amber and Ashley stormed in disrupting him from his breakfast and his thoughts.

"Hey Jakey," said Ashley kissing his cheek.

Amber stood there rolling her eyes. "Uh are we leaving soon or something?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. The doctor said that I'll be getting one last check up and I'll be free to go," said Jake. "You guys can go now and maybe I can meet you later-" he suggested awkwardly.

"Okay!" they said cutting him off in unison happily. "Bye!" they called behind them already out the door. Jake looked at them leave puzzled. 'She's supposed to be my girl friend?'

Suddenly an old middle-aged woman came in the room. "I don't like those girls. They're so full of themselves," said the woman.

"Uh who are you?" asked Jake oddly.

"I'm Alice, your nurse. I'm just cleaning up a bit in here," she answered. "Those girls were being all snotty outside. They were talking about how a hospital is for the dirty people."

"Oh…" was all Jake could say. '_Amber and Ashley are sounding like bad people…_' he thought. **(A/N: TELL US SOMETHING WE DON'T KNOW JAKE! XD)**

"Yeah well I liked that brown haired girl who kept visiting you better when you were still out of it," said Alice.

"What? Do you remember her name?" Jake asked, his eyes beaming.

"Oh sorry, I don't remember her name. We just greeted each other and every so often I would hear her sing this beautiful song while playing the guitar," said Alice getting Jake's breakfast platter.

"Oh…" said Jake again.

"Well yeah, I'll be on my way. By the way is that guitar yours? It's been here ever since you were out of it," asked Alice.

"Nope," said Jake.

"Well I suggest you open it up later and see whose it is," said Alice leaving. "See you later."

"Okay, bye…" said Jake. He thought about the guitar and was thinking of opening it, until he remembered about his check-up.

He walked out of the room and looked for his doctor.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Miley woke up debating whether or not to go to the hospital. '_I don't think I should go. I should give Jake some space first.'_ She thought._ 'I'll go call Lilly and ask them if they want to go to the beach.'_

She dialed Lilly's number and waited for her to pick up.

Lilly: Hello?

Miley: Lilly! Let's go to the beach.

Lilly: Okay. Hold on. I'll be right over with my skateboard.

Miley: K. See ya.

In about three minutes Lilly was at her house. They walked to the beach and decided to get ice cream. Suddenly they saw Amber and Ashley talking to reporters about Jake.

"Is it true that you are Jake Ryan's girl friend?" asked a reporter.

"Oh yes. He is my boyfriend," said Ashley batting her eyelashes. "We are in love."

Miley's face turned into a scowl and she squished her ice cream. Lilly stared. "Wow. Déjà vu all over again," said Lilly, instantly covering her nose.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to put this on your nose," said Miley sarcastically.

"Really?" asked Lilly putting her hands down.

"Nope!" said Miley as she quickly dunked the ice cream on Lilly's nose.

"Grrr.." said Lilly, frowning, as Miley smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Jake was walking out of the hospital, holding the guitar owned by a mysterious girl. His driver picked him up and drove him home. When he got home he forgot to open the guitar case and placed it in his room by his door.

--------------------------------------------------------------

That night in Jake's Room:

Jake was dreaming again and this time he was at a house. But he somehow remembered the place. He looked around the house and it seemed familiar. He suddenly heard voices and recognized them quickly. The voice of the girl in his dream and his own. He walked to what looked like a porch and saw the backs of himself and the girl from his dream the other night talking.

"I can't believe you're going to Romania," said the girl.

"I'm really sorry. But it'll help me with my career. I'm going to miss you," he heard himself say.

"Me too," said the girl lacing her fingers with his. "I wrote us a song," she said.

"Oh really?" he asked. "Can I hear it?"

"Okay," she answered picking up a guitar next to her. She started strumming and sang softly.

"_Keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through _

_We'll make it through _

_Just stay strong _

_Cause you know I'm here for you _

_I'm here for you _

_There's nothing you can say _

_Nothing you can do _

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth _

_So, keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through _

_We'll make it through"_

"That's just the chorus," she said once she finished.

Jake saw himself put his arm around the girl. "It was really nice. I'm really going to miss you—"

Jake was about to hear the name of the girl, the girl he had been dreaming and thinking about constantly, when he heard the laughter of a little girl with big blue eyes who was playing with his cheeks, woke him up.

"Jakey! Mommy told me to wake you up for breakie fast. She said that it's already ten in the morning and you're still sleeping in your 'jammies," said Jake's little sister, Kristen.

"Okay okay…" said Jake slapping his hands on top of his face. "So close… AGAIN!" he yelled.

"So close to what Jakey?" Kristen asked sweetly.

"Nothing… I'll be down in a minute," he answered softly.

Jake was walking out of his room, when he noticed the guitar case. He opened it up and saw a label.

'_Property of Miley Stewart'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Once again I don't own the song lyrics in the storyyy… If I did I would be richhhh. XD It's by Avril Lavigne :D

_Ahh… Sorry about the nurse thing. I don't think I'm going to put the nurse… I was thinking of making the nurse help Jake remember by talking about Miley, but I changed my mind… But thanks for the names:D _

**12-18-06**

**Ahh sorry when I first updated this chapter I forgot to change my authors note when I edited. Soo uhhh I just replaced that chapter with this one. Sorry if that was confusing. :P I was really tired the night I put it up and didn't get to recheck for editing mistakes. X) I just realized that now when I was about to write the seventh chapter.**

I got the name Kristen from my older sisters name who is Kirsten but switched it a little. o.o Yes she was the weirdo who wrote that story about Lilly killing Miley. Sorry but she's weird. She wants the flames so if you're reading this take some time and go find her story and flame it. x)

Review me again please:D I'll be going to Reno on Monday, by car, which will be like a three to four hour drive, so I'll probably take my laptop and write a chapter or two that I might use… :D Reviews inspire authors! So review me and I'll put them up faster! XD If I get like tons of reviews I'll feel really bad about not updating and I might just try harder to spend more time writing. ;D

I was so happyyy to see 1300+ hits:D So if you are reading this right now it's counting as a hit so…

**THANK YOU!**

Lol I know I'm stupid. I hear it from my friends everyday. XD STUPID PEOPLE CAN BE SMART TOO IF THEY TRY! XD LOL


	7. Moments Of Truth

**KEEP HOLDING ON;**

A/N: Sorry for the error on Chapter six in my Author's Note! I forgot to take that bit that I'm not including the nurse (which I ended up using) when I was rerere- editing. :D

Disclaimer: Okie. I don't own Hannah Montana. Technically I only own the nursey of the last chapter and Jake's little sister, Kristen. :)

----------------------------------------------

_Flash Back:_

_Jake was walking out of his room, when he noticed the guitar case. He opened it up and saw a label._

_'Property of Miley Stewart'_

_End Flashback_

---------------------------------------------

"What?" asked Jake outloud to no one in particular.

Jake thought of the dream, if his dream was really part of his memory, then it would all fit… Miley might have wrote him a song before going to Romania, if he really did go at least, and maybe Miley was telling him the truth after all. But first, he needed to know _how _he got into this coma. He needed all the answers. Not from Ashley, not from Amber, but the real truth.

Jake walked down the stairs and into the large kitchen in his mansion.

"Mom? Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, not taking her eyes off her magazine.

"Did I go to Romania before I got into a coma?" Jake asked taking a seat by his mother.

"Yes you did. To shoot the Lonely Sophomore Two. Don't you remember that?" said his mother, still not taking her eyes off her magazine.

"Was I upset about leaving?" he asked.

"You were excited for the movie, but you kept talking about this girl," she answered.

"How did I get into a coma?" he finally asked taking a breath in.

Jake's mom finally took off her glasses and put down her magazine. "Well, I'm not really sure. But I do know that this one girl, Molly, I think…"

"Miley?" Jake asked interrupting.

"Yeah! That's her name," she said. "She called me, saying, well more like sobbing, that you fell off something and hit your head."

"That's all you know?" asked Jake again.

"Yes, Jake. Now go eat your breakfast," she said after sipping her coffee.

"No time. Need to go to the beach!" said Jake running upstairs.

"Boys…" said his mother.

-----------------------------------------------

Jake ran to the beach wearing sunglasses and a hat. At the beach, he found himself running to a boy with brown hair with a girl with blonde hair.

"Hey. Err… Oak Tree… Smoken… Oken… Oscar… Oliver!" he finally said snapping his fingers.

"And uh Rose… Tulip… Daisy… Lilly!" Jake yelled.

Oliver and Lilly just stood up and walked away with cold glares.

"Guys! Look I'm sorry. I know you guys are Miley's friends and I know I must have hurt her. But I really didn't know that she was my girl friend. According to what Ashley and Amber said she wasn't," said Jake. "I just came to find you guys. To ask why I was in a coma."

Oliver took a deep breath and was about to open his mouth. Lilly pulled Oliver aside. "Oliver! Don't talk to him! He hurt Miley so much and I think it's best we let her get over him and be happy!"

"Lils. Look I have to tell him. It's basically my fault. I was the one who told Jake to visit her that night. I was the one who talked you into Disney World and who talked Miley into going to Disney World. This is all my fault! Lilly, Miley really loves him. And maybe if he knew how it happened, he would remember how much he loved her too," said Oliver seriously.

"I guess you're right…" said Lilly.

They walked back to Jake; Oliver was about to open his mouth, when his own voice didn't come out. Lilly's did.

"OkayjakeyoufelloffMiley'splankonthesideofyourhousewhileapologizingtoherforignoringherwhilebeinginRomaniamileygotreallysad  
whenyouwereinthecomasowewenttodisneyworldcuzoliverandimademileygosothatswhymileywasn'ttherewhenyouwokeupsoamber  
andashleygottoyouinsteadsoitruinedeverythingbutmileyreallylovesyouandaccordingtowhatyousaidbeforetheaccidentyoulovehertoo!" said Lilly talking so fast that all you could hear was a voice saying meshed up words.

"Huh?" said Jake.

"Lils. I think only Miley and I understand what you're saying when you talk that fast," said Oliver rolling his eyes.

"Okay, here is exactly what Lilly," Oliver cleared his throat and started talking in a high pitch voice. "Okay, Jake you fell off Miley's plank on the side her house while apologizing to her for ignoring her while being in Romania. Miley got really sad when you were in the coma, so we went to Disney World cuz Oliver and I made Miley go so that's why Miley wasn't there when you woke up so Amber and Ashley got to you instead so it ruined everything. But Miley really loves you and according to what you said to her before the accident you love her too!"

Lilly punched Oliver's arm, "I do not talk like that!"

"Do too!" said Oliver.

"Okay thanks guys," said Jake running away until Ashley and reporters spotted him.

"Jakey-kins! Tell these nice people about how much we are in love," she said smiling at the camera.

"I don't love you at all Ashley! You lied and you made me hurt Miley! You know what. Our so called 'relationship' is over!" yelled Jake putting air quotes between the word, 'relationship' and cutting through the mob of paparazzi.

"Jake you can't be serious! We're in love!" Ashley said whining. The reporters all left and Ashley was there to mope all alone.

Suddenly, Amber came up to Oliver and Lilly. "I am so happy that Jake broke up with her. Even if he runs off with Miley Hill Billy. Ashley's been thinking lately that she is so much better than me! I mean get real!" said Amber.

"You better be right Oliver. I can't stand Miley crying! I swear she is so emo lately. She was about to clear up too!" complained Lilly.

"If Jake really loves her, I know I'm right," said Oliver.

---------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Okayy.. This chapter comes to an end. Last night I only got about seven hours of sleep; waking up ten times between the hours of 12 am to 2 am. My little sister kept kicking my back and head. So my body really hurts. To top that off we went snowboarding today and I kept falling on my ass, so I'm sore all over.

Completely Horrible? Good? Sucks? Tell me in a review please!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D 1700+ hits! Yayy! Thanks again for my reviews. I'll update this chapter as soon as a can. (But I'll be motivated if I get 50 reviews after putting this up!)

Thank goodness tonight I'm sleeping next to my older sister not my little sister. (Yes the sister that wrote "A Day At the Beach" which if you didn't flame yet go ahead and flame it:P) Good thing is my older sister sleeps like a rock and won't kick me. ;D

Tomorrow I return to my house, so I can probably write more there. x)

**REVIEW PLEASE! AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER:D**

Btw. I got the name of the nurse from the last chapter from GC.SP.NFG-41-Kat. :D Thank yous!


	8. It Was All A Dream?

**KEEP HOLDING ON;**

A/N: Yayy I update this :D Sooorrie I haven't updated in a while. But yeahh I'm updating now. ;D Err yeeeaahh.

Disclaimer: Yahhhh Me no own Hannah Montana. Unlessss, my daddy decides to buy me a TV Show. :) Haha. I got a computer from my daddy, but its malfunctioning so he has to fix it. :(

Yayyyy btw AlwaysxAddicted is awesuuume (yes I know I spelled that wrong. :D) cos she showed me where to download HM Episodes. (Haha I'm kinda slow so she helped me tons.)

On to the story!!! XD

* * *

Dun dun dun… 

Jake was running from the paparazzi trying to lose them some how. He ran into his house and locked the door quick. He put his hands on his knees, panting for breath. How could he get to Miley if everyone kept following him?

But then, Jake didn't know what he would say to Miley yet. He was sure that she would be mad at him. After all, he was her boyfriend, and he did kiss another girl. And she probably was very upset that he didn't remember her. But what he felt really guilty about is that he didn't COMPLETELY remember her.

Jake sat down on the last step of the staircase, cupping his face with his hands. He sat there for what seemed like hours until he thought of ideas to solve his problems. Maybe if he went there when it was dark, the paparazzi wouldn't see him. For some reason he vaguely remembered something about going to Miley's house at night…

The thought went out of Jake's mind quickly as he went up to his room. He studied Miley's guitar case. He took the guitar out of it's case and found an opened envelope inside, addressed to Miley.

In a messy printing he recognized, a letter was written to Miley.

_Dear Miley,_

I'm really really sorry for having to go to Romania and leaving you like this. But I can't get out of this movie. I know I didn't tell you that I was leaving this letter in here, but after you sang the song you wrote for us, I felt so bad for leaving you. Right now, you're in the bathroom while I write this but I just want you to know that I love you. You were different; you treated me like a normal person. You're smart, beautiful, talented and probably the nicest person I know.

_And when you find this note, you'll probably think of me, (I hope), and feel bad that I'm not here with you, but four months isn't that long. When I come back we can be together again. _

_I know you already accuse me of being an ego-maniac, but;_

_Dudette, I kissed you once, looks like I'm going to have to kiss you again. ;)_

_Love, Jake_

Jake smiled as suddenly remembered writing the note. Jake ran out the door and didn't care anymore if anyone saw him. He also didn't care if it was started to pour. He was running to Miley's house. He saw Miley's light on in her room and threw rocks at her window. 'They must've gotten the window fixed,' thought Jake, remembering that he had done this before and broke Miley's window. Miley saw Jake instantly and ran downstairs.

Miley came out of her front door and saw Jake. Jake ran up to her door and said, "Miley, I know you're mad, but I'm reaaaaallly sorry. Probably sorrier than anyone could be. But I remember everything now! I was hoping if we could-"

Miley couldn't do anything but smile. She inched her face closer and closer to his and reached his lips. It was a soft kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They were kissing while as it poured and they didn't care.

Once they broke apart, they were both smiling. Suddenly Jake got a huge headache and fell on the ground.

"Oh my god! Jake! Are you okay?" was what he heard before he blacked out…

**THE END. **

* * *

… 

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ahahahhaa. Did you think that was it? Ahahahaha I decided to have some fun with you guys. :D So nope that not the end. Keep scrolling down and you'll see that that's not it. :)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

Jake flung out of his bed. He looked around at his surroundings. 'I'm at the hospital? Wasn't I at Miley's house?' He blinked three times and looked at the digital clock on his side table. It said: 1:30 pm: December 15. 'Had it all been a dream?' he thought. 

Jake got out of his bed and saw a note on his side table. He sat down on his bed to read it.

_December 15, 2006_

_Dear Jake, _

_Hey Jakey! I'm sorry if you woke up and didn't see me, but I'm at probably on my way to Disney World right now. You've been in a coma for 2 months and Lilly and Oliver thought it would be good for me to take a break. I've been in this room waiting for you for 2 months and I deserve a break right? I really miss you. My flight is at 2:30 pm, and I'll be back on Sunday! _

_Love you,_

_Miley_

He got up quickly and ran out the room.

"Dude, I mean ma'am. Which room is my doctor in? And who's my doctor?" asked Jake.

"Room 214 and your doctor's name is Dr. Bob," said the lady in the front desk.

"Thanks," said Jake running off.

"Doc, I need to get out of here. My girlfriend is on her way to Disney World and I need to see her before she goes!" explained Jake.

"Before you can leave, I need to do some scans on your head, Mr. Ryan," said Dr. Bob.

"How long will that take?" asked Jake.

"About 5 minutes and it'll take 20 minutes to get the results, so almost half an hour," replied Dr. Bob.

Jake looked at his clock. 1:38 pm. "Okay," said Jake.

------------------------------------------------

Current Time: 2:20

Miley, Lilly and Oliver were at the airport.

"Guys, I really feel bad for leaving Jake," said Miley.

"Don't worry you need some fun in your life!" said Lilly shaking Miley by her shoulders.

"And what can be funner than seeing Oliver wet his pants in the Haunted Mansion?" said Lilly.

Miley laughed. "One time Lils! One time!" said Oliver crossing his arms.

The trio just talked in the lounge until they heard, "FLIGHT 2293461: MALIBU TO ORLANDO, FLORIDA BOARDING NOW!"

"That's us!" said Lilly excitedly. The trio walked to the plane and Oliver, Lilly and Miley were about to go in, when they heard someone calling Miley.

"Miley!" yelled the voice.

Miley turned around and couldn't believe what she saw.

Jackson was eating a balloon… (**JUST KIDDING**! Hahhaa I've been messing with you guys a lot :)

Jake was running to her and when he reached her hugged her tight.

"Jake I can't believe you woke up!" said Miley. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She slowly leaned to kiss him when he stopped her.

"Wait. I need to make sure this is real," said Jake, as he pinched himself on the cheek. "Ow! Okay it's real."

Miley smiled as she leaned in to kiss him.

With Miley in his arms, Jake knew for sure he wasn't dreaming. Because the feeling that he felt when Miley was in his arms was nothing like he had ever felt before. It was love. It wasn't the kind you could dream about. It was love. A feeling that you could never completely express on paper. A feeling that can only be felt.

**THE END. FOR REAL THIS TIME. **

* * *

**A/N:** Wahhhhhhhh it's ooooveerrr.. Okay you're probably thinking, "Dude that's a crummy ending." But I'm soooorryyy. I don't know how to end ittttttttttt. Sooooooooooo if someone would like to give me tips on ending a fic, be my guest. :D

Just incase you didn't understand that... Jake blacked out because he woke up and he was in the hospital. (He was only dreaming that he woke up, kissed Ashley, etc.) Soooo he looks at the clock and realizes that Miley is on her way to Florida and he wants to stop her, cause duh he hasn't seen or talked to her for four months and like he fell off the plank on her house and all. Sooooo yeeaah. Everything else was a dream.

Now how did I think of that? I dunno. But I did. XD And I was thinking that would be the end, but I wanted to add a twist. :)

Now it's late and my mom will kill me cos I'm meeting another one of my dad's fancy, richie, cousins tomorrowww… blehhhhhh. I had to clean my room just cause he's coming. :( And I have to wake up before noon!

So I hope you liked this fic. Now here comes my list of people I would like to thank for reviewing and reading:

**XxFreekyCallBackGurlxX**

**IrockHARDERthanYOU**

**Miley and Lily Like**

**GC.SP.NFG-41-Kat**

**winmangirl7**

**Freaks-of-Nature**

**Luvs-Mitchel-Musso**

**AlwaysxAddicted**

**TifferlouLuvsU**

**rachel dee xx kiss kiss**

**ashleytisdales1fan**

**jagann**

**Cupid's Bride**

**SarahX9**

**mary **

**anonymous **

Elizabeth 

**sam91**

**pinkchihuahua12**

**Krysta **

**tornbetweentwo **

**stephy04**

**daniwani2369**

**cutie123456789**

**Jenny1991**

**iheartmitchelmusso14**

**katelyn **

**HMandHSMrox**

**AND YOU:D**

I've started a new fic today too and watch out for that:D Sorry if I missed anyone! I'm sleepy and still need to take a shower before I go to bed. XD


End file.
